


Dolls

by Colamiilk



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Children, Halloween terror 2016, M/M, another thing i never posted, doll au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 05:33:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12314751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colamiilk/pseuds/Colamiilk
Summary: The warmth he had felt was gone replaced with a numbness, and cold chains anchoring him down.





	Dolls

It hurt. It hurt without his brother here. He still woke up in the mornings expecting his brothers warm presence by his side. His father said he’d accept it with time, that it was hard for all of them. 

Hanzo was sure no one else was going through the same pain as him. 

“Go out of the house. Get some air.” The temples market was crowded to the point he could barely move, he didn’t want to be here, he felt like a ghost unnoticed and lost within the crowds of people. His vision was hazy and unfocused, but snapped to another boy about his age, comforting his younger sister. 

Breaking out into tears he ran, it wasn’t fair that he was the one to lose his brother. Soon he began to slow, huffing out breaths as shaky sobs fell from his lips. He wasn’t sure where he was, a darker part of town with loose women and drug peddlers. Closing his arms around himself he began to walk towards the vague outline of the castle. 

As the castles outline got bigger he had to duck into alleys to continue to follow it. That's how he found it, a man selling porcelain dolls on a blanket. They were all lovely but one caught his eye, a soft pale doll with raven black hair and long eyelashes. It was wearing a mask that covered half of it's face, resting on the right of his closed eyes. His lips were little rose buds that were quirked into a smile, and the way he sat was professional, but you could see the excitement in it's body. 

“You know him don’t you?” Hanzo’s eyes were torn from the doll and onto the man. He bared his teeth slightly in disgust, that doll was his brother. However the man got it boiled Hanzo’s blood. 

“You can have him, but the price is high.” Something in Hanzo snapped, and he smiling doll salesman watched him in satisfaction as Hanzo ripped him to shreds. Looking away from the wreckage he created, he picked up the doll cradling it softly as he began to return home, unaware of the greying of his skin and the white overtaking his eyes. 

Placing the doll on his futon, he found himself staring at it expecting something to happen. When hours passed, Hanzo left the doll, locking the door so no one else would enter.

\--

Where, where was he? The warmth he had felt was gone replaced with a numbness, and cold chains anchoring him down. Rubbing his eyes, he saw he was home, in Hanzo’s room. Hanzo was staring right below him with a fire in his eyes, but that wasn’t the scariest part, he had become a demon. Even Genji had heard the stories of the grey skinned men who would kill for pleasure. 

He didn’t want to see this, he didn’t want his brother to hurt so bad. He tried to reach out to him but his limbs were anchored down. Calling for his brother didn’t work either, his voice refusing to carry. He watched his brother leave, unable to do anything but watch he cried as his brother left him. The tears running down his cheeks.


End file.
